


Loki

by Blackbird_singing



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_singing/pseuds/Blackbird_singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been having all of the Loki feelings lately... and so have been drawing him :3</p>
<p>Mechanical Pencil on Paper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki




End file.
